Adam Mused
by Unknowndiva
Summary: MachoMatthew29350's one shot- Adam went through the first 16 years of his life knowing everything about himself, but one day he meets a boy. And this boy soon flips Adam's whole world. That boy goes by the name Matthew Muse.


**Helllloooooo! I finally finished this one-shot for MachoMatthew29350 so here ya go, and I hope you enjoy it! I changed it up so many times so I hope it is alright in the end. Please REVIEW and tell me what you think, constructive criticism please, thanks! :)**

Imagine you go through the first 16 years of your life knowing everything about yourself and your future. You know your favorite color, favorite food, favorite singer, best friends, your sexuality, basically everything about yourself, and you knew it was never going to change. It was like a constitution. This was Adam's problem. His favorite color was red, because it was the color of his eyes when he used his heat vision. His favorite food was toast, because he was known as the 'toast master'. His favorite singer was Taylor Swift, because he found her soothing. His best friends were Leo, Bree, Reggie, Bob, Otis, and -even if he hated to admit it-Chase. And he was straight. He knew it all. Adam's constitution. But one day, one person changed it all. He began to question everything about himself. How can someone so different be so perfect? It just didn't make sense? How could one person make such a impact, you ask? Here's how: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Adam's feet boomed down the hallway as he raced to his destination. Sweat was slowly forming on his brow and the determination was growing as he got closer. When he came to his location he was huffing like a bull and was ready to attack. He had heard his brother's screams from across the school and knew it was bad. It had taken him no longer than 5 minutes to race out of class and follow the screams.

When Adam reached the scene, the whole school was crowded watching the event. Trying to push through the crowd, Adam barely managed to reach the front when five bulky guys slammed him into the lockers and held him down. Grunting, he tried pushing them off but no avail, there was too many of them.

He looked toward his brother and saw, just in time, Trent slam his foot into Chase's back causing Chase to fly back into the lockers then fall, painfully, on his back. 2 of Trent's goonies grab and hold him up while Trent stars punching him repeatedly in his stomach. Sighs of 'oooooooo' echo through the crowd. Adam was almost reduced to tears at the helpless feeling that flooded his body.

"Trent," A voice shouts, causing the crowd to quiet and everyone to look up.

"What whimp?" Trent groans.

"Leave him alone," a small boy growls.

Adam scoffs to himself. This boy, going up against Trent? The boy must be drunk. There's no way, in the big wide world, this boy, could ever stop-

Adam jumped out of his thoughts when he here's a big crack echo through the halls and a baby's wail follow soon after. Looking at the scene, Trent was on the floor, wailing, while clutching his nose which was oozing blood and had a huge bruise that was covering his face.

Looking at the 'bully conquerer' he sees blood dripping off his still clenched fist and he was staring down at Trent with a smirk of satisfaction. When Trent looks up at the boy's smirk, as if expecting a gruesome butt whooping, Trent dashes up and flies out the school doors, the whole school hearing his cries of 'I want my mommy!' as he flies down the street, his goonies running after him.

Ignoring the laughs of the student body, Adam and the mysterious boy dash over to Chase. The small boy was barely conscious and his clothes were blood soaked, making him hard to look at. Adam took off his shirt and started to wrap up his heavily bleeding arm. Looking towards the boy, he sees him on the phone with the police, calling an ambulance.

"It's ok Chase, everything will be ok," Adam soothes the boy who was looking up at him with frightened teary eyes.

With a nod, followed by a wince, Chase closes his eyes and let's his body drift into unconsciousness. Several minutes later, the ambulance was driving Chase away, along with Adam and Mr. Davenport who were seated in the back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been about a week since Chase was beaten by Trent, and now he was still recovering in the hospital. Trent was sent to jail after a report of several other acts of bullying, not just to Chase, but several other defenseless students. Adam hasn't gone to school since and has decided to stay at Chase's side until he was well enough to go home. Chase was suffering from a back injury, a few sprained ribs, a broken elbow, an concussion, and injury to one of his lungs. He was hooked up to several machines and had lots of bandages covering his body. He hadn't woken up, as he was put under a drug induced coma, but that hasn't stopped Adam from staying at his side.

One day, Adam was watching the tv in Chase's room when someone knocked on the door. Expecting it to be a doctor, he grudgingly got up, juice box in hand, and opened the door. The juice box splattered on the floor when Adam saw who it was.

"Uhh hi," the person says.

"Hi, umm, what are you doing here ?" Adam asks.

"I just wanted to check on you and Chase, you haven't been coming to school so uh, yeah."

"Oh yeah, thanks, what's your name?" Adam asks, stepping aside to let him in.

"Matthew Muse, and your Adam Davenport," Matthew smiles.

"Hey I was going to say that!" Adam protests.

"Sorry," Matthew laughs, taking a seat next to Chase's bed.

"Ehhh, I guess it's ok, since you saved my brother."

"No problem, I really hate bullies. But how is he?"

"Trent? I guess-" Adam starts, his dumb traits making an appearance.

"No! Chase," Matthew laughs.

"Oh, he's been sleep for awhile. I don't think he's doing good."

"I hope he gets better," Matthew sighs.

"Me too," Adam sighs.

"You wanna go out somewhere?" Matthew suggests after a moment of silence.

"Uhhhh, I don't know, Chase-"

"Come on Adam, lighten up. Chase wouldn't want you just sitting around here all day."

"Uhhh ok. Where should we go?"

"Well, how about we go to the movies?"

"Sure, just let me text - I mean dad," Adam slips.

"Sure, I'll be outside," Matthew says while walking out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the movies~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok well we can see either 'The Notebook' or 'The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water'," Adam informs after looking at the showtime.

"I think we should watch 'The Notebook'," Matthew says.

"Really? I hate romance movies! SpongeBob is more my type," Adam shrugs.

"Well what romance movie have you seen?" Matthew smirks.

"Well...none. But I know they're girly!" Adam protests.

"Well maybe you should try watching one before your so quick to judge," Matthew points out.

"Ughhh, fine. But if I don't like it, I get to say 'I told ya so'!" Adam smirks.

"Deal!" The smaller boy agrees.

Grabbing up the popcorn and drinks, they purchase the tickets.

~~~~~~~~~~After the movie~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'The End' read the screen.

Everyone clapped as the lights turned on.

Adam stood up, "That movie was amazing!" Adam cried.

"Now do I get to say 'I told ya so'?" Matthew smirks while throwing away the empty popcorn container and drinks.

"No way! That wasn't part of the deal. But I do want to see that movie again!" Adam laughs.

"Maybe we will," Matthew says, before flashing his beautiful smile at the bionic.

They started walking to the parking lot.

"Woah! Look at that car, it's pretty!" Adam gasps at the red Mercedes.

"Why do you think it's pretty?" Matthew questions.

"The color is just fantastic!" Adam glows.

"Really? So I'm guessing red is your favorite color," Matthew muses. (A/N Haha, get it? Matthew MUSES... His last name is Muse...yeah, nvm...on with the story!)

"Yup!" Adam confirms before Matthew's face looks thoughtful.

"May I ask why?"

"Why my favorite color is red?" Adam stops.

"Yes."

"Well, because...it's cool," Adam shrugs.

"Oh...ok." Matthew keeps walking, but his face still looks suspicious.

"Why? What's yours?" Adam asks, hesitantly.

"Oh, my favorite color is blue," Matthew shrugs.

"Blue?" Adam scoffs, "Blue is sad, I don't like blue."

"Well, you could see it that way. But there's other ways to look at it," Matthew shrugs.

"How can blue not mean sad?" Adam rolls his eyes like its the stupidest concept in the world.

"Well, the ocean is blue. When I see the ocean, I don't feel sad. I feel relaxed and calm. Or the sky. The sky is blue, which makes me feel happy because it's a new, bright day. Or blueberries, they're blue. And blueberries are very sweet. Even puddles. They make me feel excited, because I can splash in them. There are lots of happy things that are blue, and blue can mean so many different things. I can say the same for red. Red typically means heat, which is hot and sometimes not pleasant. But apples can be red, which are very tasty. Red is also the color for a medical cross, which is helpful and happy, because medicine helps people. Or like lifeguards help people. But lava is red, and that burns and can cause pain. So red has different meanings too," Matthew argues.

"Wow...I never thought about it that way," Adam muses.

"Yeah, most people don't."

That night, Adam laid in bed thinking about everything Matthew told him that day. He learned more than he ever did at school. He learned that not everything is what is seemed, and sometimes you gotta dig deeper, and and discover sometimes things have more than one meaning. This made Adam start questioning things in his life. Soon enough, he drifted off to sleep with one thing on his mind: A boy named Mathew Muse.

"Hey Matthew! Hop in!" Adam called to the boy who he spotted coming out the school doors.

He had stayed at the hospital earlier, but he soon got bored, and felt like maybe he would talk to Matthew today, so he decided to pick him up at school. "

Hey Adam, wassup?" Matthew greeted, closing the car door and pulling on his seatbelt.

"Nothing much, um I-" Adam caught himself, he almost said 'I missed you', but that sounded too...gay. "wanted to go to the park," he finished instead.

"Oh cool, that sounds great, let's go," Matthew smiles.

"Yeah," Adam drives.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the Park~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Soooo how was school?" Adam asks after a awkward silence.

Both boys were strolling along the path, near a vacant part of the park.

"It was pretty good. Trent didn't show, I think he's too embarrassed," Matthew laughs, admiring the view.

"Good!" Adam laughs.

"You know, I'm kind of hungry," Matthew chuckles as his stomache growls.

"Well I'm always hungry!" Adam jokes, which makes both boys almost collapse laughing.

"What do you want to eat?" Matthew asks after he contains himself.

"I don't know, you?" Adam hesitates, not used to eating at restaurants.

"Well, what's your favorite food?" Matthew asks.

"Toast." Adam says plainly.

"Toast?" Matthew laughs.

"Yes toast."

"Like bread toast?"

"Yes toast!"

"Oh my god!" Matthew laughs.

"What's so funny?" Adam pouts.

Matthew didn't want to admit it, but Adam looked adorable when he pouted. "Nothing. How about we go to The Cheesecake Factory?" Matthew suggests.

"I never been there," Adam shrugs.

"Well, your going today!" Matthew smiles and pulls Adam to the car.

"Table for 2 please," Matthew says to the lady at the front desk.

"Ok, follow me." The lady smiles and leads them to a table.

"Your waiter will be with you soon." The lady places two menus down before she takes her leave.

Matthew picks up the menu and starts flipping the pages looking at the choices. Adam follows his lead.

"Ok you know what your getting?" Matthew asks after a moment.

"No! This menu is HUGE there has to be like 300 different options," Adam gasps before throwing down the menu in defeat.

"Ok well let me help you," Matthew offers. "What did you want to eat?"

"I want meat."

"Ok, well half of this menu is basically meat, so can you be more specific," Matthew laughs.

"Ughhhh! I don't know! Maybe we should just go somewhere else," Adam sighs frustratedly.

"Well how about you get what I'm getting, Shepard's Pie? I think you'll like it," Matthew smiles.

"Well ok," Adam shrugs.

Seconds after the waiter approaches. "Hello my name is David, can I get you something to drink?" The man asks.

"Sure, I'll have a Ginger Ale," Matthew says.

"And I guess I'll have the same," Adam shrugs.

"Ok I'll be right back with your drinks, would you like me to place in an appetizer for you? Or would you just like some bread?" The man asks. Adam's face lights up at the mention of bread.

"How about we have the corn tamale's," Matthew suggests.

Adam just shrugs.

"Ok we'll take that," Matthew says.

"Ok I will be right back with your drinks and that appetizer," the man smiles as he takes the menus.

"So tell me about yourself," Matthew asks all of a sudden.

"Uhhhh...what do you want to know?" Adam asks surprised.

"Tell me about your family."

"Um ok, well Mr. Davenport's my dad-"

"I heard of him, Donald Davenport the tech mogul right?" Matthew interrupts, his face glowing.

"Yeah, he's all...smart...and stuff," Adam confirms, not really knowing exactly what Mr. Davenport does. "And my step mom's name is Tasha."

"Leo's mom right?" Matthew asks.

"Uh yeah, you know Leo?" Adam asks confused.

"Yeah, not trying to sound creepy but I know all of you guys," Matthew laughs. "I mean I've seen you around school."

"Oh ok, well Leo is my step brother but I consider him my brother. He plays video games with me a lot and he's like the brother I never had-I mean I have Chase but...I don't think Chase is a good brother."

"You know, you shouldn't take family for granted. Why don't you like him?" Matthew scolds softly.

"Well he's bossy. And he always wants to help me with my homework and check it. He always try's to hang around me and tries to be cool when he's not," Adam pouts.

"Mmmm," Matthew hums. "I wish," he adds softly to himself.

Adam, who had slightly better hearing than an average human, heard the comment and decided to ask about Matthew's family. "So what about your family, not to be mean but I know nothing about you," Adam laughs.

"Ummm- Oh look the food's here!" Matthew ignores the question.

The man walks over with the appetizer and drinks.

Matthew digs in. "Aren't you going to eat some?" Matthew asks raising an eyebrow when he notices Adam not eating.

"I don't know what that is...it looks yucky!" Adam makes a face.

"Adam, you think this looks gross? Chase has told me about some of the items on your 'Incredible Edibles'," Matthew deadpans.

"What! Chase told you about that?!" Adam grunts. "Still this doesn't look like something I would eat..." Adam says eyeing the food in disgust.

"Just try it." Matthew sighs at Adam's still uneasy look. "Fine, if you try it...I'll try some of your famous toast," Matthew giggles.

"Oh ok!" Adam agrees excitedly. "OMG THIS IS DELICIOUS!" Adam shouts with chewed up tamale in his mouth.

"Ewww Adam," Matthew laughs, "Close your mouth!"

"Sorry," Adam grins, food still visible in his mouth causing Matthew to chuckle again.

"So what would you guys like for your main course?" The waiter comes back.

"We'll have 2 Shepard's Pies," Matthew tells him.

"Is that all?" The waiter asks. After seeing nods, "Ok I'll be right back with that. It shouldn't be long," the waiter leaves.

"Hey Matthew, wait can I call you Matt?" Adam asks.

"Sure," Matthew shrugs.

"Thanks, well anyways...What kind of toast do you like? I mean, I'm very specific about bread type ya know," Adam shrugs, a smile pulling at his face.

"Oh really," Matt smirks, "Chase told me you tend to destroy any loaf of bread you can get your hands on!"

"That may be true, but I prefer white bread," Adam pouts.

Matthew laughs. "Well I like wheat."

"How can you like WHEAT bread? Your so crazy. Wheat is too healthy! No no no! White bread is the best!" Adam protests.

"I disagree," Matthew sings, laughing.

"*sigh* Wait you keep mentioning Chase, are you friends with him?" Adam gasps.

"Yeah."

"WHAT?!" Adam shouts. "Why would you willingly be friends with Chase?!"

"You know, when you look past his nerdiness, he's actually a pretty cool dude," Matthew smiles.

"Chase and cool don't belong in the same sentence," Adam deadpans.

"Adam, don't judge books by their cover," Matt scolds.

"What does this have to do with books?" Adam asks confused.

"It means don't judge by what's on the outside. Just because Chase looks nerdy, don't be so quick to say he's boring and annoying. Judging people by what they seem like instead of getting to know them makes you no better than Trent."

"Ohhh..." Adam muses. "Then what's cool about Chase?" Adam asks, interested.

"Well when he's not talking about education all the time, he's actually fun to talk to and gives good advice. And we both are into this cool band."

"What band?" Adam asks.

"Well it turns out Chase and I have the same favorite band, Guns n Roses. It's a rock band," Matthew giggles.

"CHASE likes ROCK?" Adam gasps.

"Yup he even has all their albums. Our favorite song is Sweet Child O Mine. Chase is going to teach me how to play it on his bass," Matt smiles excitedly.

"Oh wow." Adam says shocked.

"What's your favorite music?" Matthew asks.

"Taylor Swift," Adam answers with no hesitation.

"Ughhh, I hate Taylor Swift," Matthew pulls a face.

"WHAT! How can you not love Taylor Swift, she's so...SOOTHING!" Adam freaks out.

"I just don't like her music, it's just..." Matthew says before he grimaces and does a shake.

"Wow um ok..." Adam says, dramatically processing the information.

"Do you like rock?" Matthew asks after a moment.

"No I hate it."

"Have you ever listened to it?" Matthew asks skeptically.

"No," Adam answers sheepishly.

"Well lucky for you," Matthew smirks digging in his pocket, "I have my IPod right here!"

"Oh no!" Adam groans.

"Here ya go!" Matthew sings, giggling.

Despite his groan, Adam was smiling inside at the way Matthew's giggle lit up the room. The sound was so beautiful and light and magical. "Matt, there's no way I'm going to like this..." Adam says defiantly.

"Just try it," Matthew smiles.

"Fine...but this going to be terr-" Adam starts. "This is awesome!" He screams when the song finishes.

"Adam your too loud," Matthew chuckles.

"Oops," he whispers when he notices everyone around them staring.

"Here's your food guys," the waiter announces laying down two plates in front of the of the pair.

"Thank you sir."

"No problem, can I get you guys refills?" David asks.

"No we're good for now." The waiter nods and leaves.

"Ready to try it?" Matthew smiles.

"Ummm...I guess..." Adam says unsure.

He looks down at the white blanket of mashed potatoes covering a bowl of meat and veggies.

"Come on, same time."

"Ok," Adam agrees before picking up a fork.

"Ready, 3,2,1!" Matthew counts off before both teens take a bite.

"OMG this is amazing," Adam melts before taking another bite.

"Mmmmm," Matthews eyes close and he hums in delight.

10 minutes later, they were both finished and were laid back rubbing their full stomaches. Their eyes were closed and they were groaning in happiness. Adam had finished his whole plate and the petite boy had only been able to finish half so he had the rest in an to go container.

"Enjoyed your food?" David asks, coming over and taking the empty plates.

2 simultaneous groans of pleasure answered him.

"Great! Well would you guys care for the dessert menu?" The waiter laughs.

The man opens up a thick book of small font and holds it up to them. Chocolate Cheesecake, New York Cheesecake, Strawberry Cheesecake, Oreo Cheesecake, Banana Cheesecake, Apple Cheesecake, Caramel Cheesecake, S'Mores Cheesecake, Peanut Butter Cheesecake, Pineapple Cheesecake, even Cheesecake Cheesecake!

They both shared a glance then turned back to the waiter and violently shook their heads.

"Not a problem I'll be right back with your bill then," the waiter smiles.

"Actually sir, I think we'll just take one piece to-go," Matthew smirks.

"Ok I'll be right back with that slice and your bill," the waiter skips off.

"Matt why do you want more food?! Even IM full...and I'm never full!" Adam sighs.

"You'll see," Matt smiles.

"Here's your bill," the waiter comes back and hands Adam the box of Cheesecake.

Matthew hides the bill from Adam, $56.97 it reads. Matthew reaches into his pocket, $35 and a bit of change. Why did he suggest coming here? He knows he doesn't have the finances to pay for a place like this. He reaches into his other pocket for his worn out wallet. A $20 bill and four $1 bills. Just enough for a small tip too. It was his last few dollars, but he didn't want to look poor in front of Adam, the son of a billionaire. Matthew quietly sighed as he put the bill on the corner of the table. Adam was confused at the sigh that came from the small boy but saved the info for later.

"Ready to go?" Adam asked.

"Oh yeah," Matthew said distractedly.

"Let's go," Adam smiles and pulls Matthew to the car.

"Wait, take a right here," Matthew pointed.

"Why?" Adam asked confused, but still complied.

"Just do it," Matt smiles deviously.

"Fineeeeee," Adam says, faking a groan.

When they reach their destination, Adam notices it's a huge field with healthy green grass, and it's covered with different types of flowers. "Woah," Adam's eyes widen.

"Come on!" Matthew grabs his hand and drags him over to the highest hill.

Matthew plops down into the grass with his hands under his head and his legs crossed. Adam follows his lead.

"Look the sun's setting," Matthew gasps.

They both look out into the sky and smile as the purples and oranges overwhelm the soft sky and the sun makes its way downward. Matthew pulls out the cheesecake and two forks. They slowly eat the mouthwatering cheesecake while enjoying the fantastic view.

Adam looks over at Matthew and sees the glowing of his face in the skylight. Adam gets mesmerized by the beautiful moment and his body starts to act without his command. He slowly leans into Matthew and his lips embrace his. Matthew, shocked for a second, stiffens but collects himself and stars to kiss back. After a few minutes, they each slowly pull back. Staring deeply into each other's eyes.

"I think I really like you Matthew," Adam admits after a comfortable silence.

"Good because I like you too Adam," Matthew grins back.

"Great because I think I love you Matthew," Adam grins.

"Awesome because I know I love you Adam." Matthew's grin widens into a full smile and he puts his head on Adam's chest.

Adam wraps a strong hand protectively around him and they both silently gaze up to the dark sky, just enjoying the moment.

That night, Matthew laid wide awake in his bed. He couldn't stop thinking of the one person who brightened his world. Quietly, he put his socks on, his big toe sticking out through the hole, grabbed a small book from the rickety bed drawer, walked over to the small dusty desk in the corner of the big room, and turned on the small desk light.

 _Dear Diary, I guess you were right, I do love Adam Davenport._

Matthew quietly giggled and slammed the book closed.

"TURN OFF THAT LIGHT!" One boy yelled.

"YEAH CANT YOU SEE WE'RE TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" A few others started yelling.

With a sigh, Matthew shut off the light and walked back over to his bunk bed, avoiding in the several pillows being thrown at his head by the older boys. He plopped back down on his bed, which groaned from its old age, and got back under the stiff covers. He closed his eyes, ignoring the still frustrated voices of the other abandoned boys around him, and drifted off to sleep, one boy on his mind: Adam Davenport.

That same night, Adam stood wide awake in his capsule. He couldn't stop thinking of the one person who broke his constitution and brightened his world. Quietly, he put on his Davenslippers, and walked over to the cyber desk. He reached into the mini-microwave Mr. Davenport installed, after Adam's endless nagging, and pulled out the leftover cheesecake from earlier that night. They hadn't finished it all so Matthew offered to let Adam take it home. Adam pulled out a fork and dove in.

It was weird how in not even a week, Adam's life had changed, for the better of course. But, he decided he liked change. Adam's constitution had been ripped in half. His new favorite color was purple. His favorite food was now Shepard's Pie. His favorite band was Guns n' Roses. His best friends were Leo, Bree, Reggie, Bob, Otis, and Chase. And he now discovered he was gay. But there was one thing he knew that would never change, his love for the person that changed it all. It proved that opposites do attract. 'Wow Chase was actually right'. Adam quietly giggled at the thought.

"Go to bed Adam!" Chase, who had been sent home to recover in his capsule which helped speed up the healing process, yelled when he heard the giggle with his heightened senses.

"Will you both shut up! I can't sleep!" Bree yelled after hearing Chase.

"You can't tell me to shut up, you shut up!" Chase yelled back.

"SHUT UP!" Bree yelled back.

"NO YOU!" Chase yelled back, which started an endless argument.

Adam sighed and threw away the empty Cheesecake Factory container in the garbage. He trudged back to his capsule, not before pressing the sound proof button to drown out his siblings' yelling. He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, one boy on his mind: Matthew Muse.

 **The end!**

 **Tell me how you guys liked this one-shot! And congratulations to MachoMatthew29350 for winning and thanks for the one-shot idea, I hoped you liked it. Thanks for reading, and REVIEW :)**


End file.
